


Trials of the Underground

by Otherworldlywriter



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otherworldlywriter/pseuds/Otherworldlywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Toby has seen his sister. She left him behind in order to marry Jareth and live in the Underground. Now it's his turn to follow her but his journey won't be easy. In order to earn his place among the Fae, he must face several trials. Trials that may just claim his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials of the Underground

In the many years since Sarah's defeat of the Goblin King, much had changed in the Underground. Jareth had become a much kinder king. The children he took were given away to Fae families if their siblings failed the test of the Labyrinth. Sarah let go of her childish doings. She became a perfect older sister to Toby. Only one thing remained the same in all that time. Neither could forget about the other.  
They didn't try to either. The only guy in Sarah's life was her brother. She never dated and couldn't be tempted away by the boys of her world. Only one man would do for her. Likewise, there was only one woman in Jareth's life: his mother, Armina. Every woman that came for the attentions of the new Goblin King was turned away without a second glance. 

These two people despite being from different worlds were completely infatuated. Eventually Jareth returned to Earth to offer Sarah a place at his side. She took his hand without a second thought. On that day the stars twinkled and the heavens wept with joy for the two star-crossed lovers. The next day, the whole of the Underground celebrated with the reunited couple on their wedding day. It was a happy day for everyone. 

Everyone except Toby. His loving older sister, who had devoted all her time to making him feel like he belonged, had stepped out of his life. She was gone without a trace. His parents could not replace Sarah since all their time was spent on Ashley, his younger sister. He had no friends in whom he could confide. Ashely was a spoiled brat that spent her days away from home. Toby was alone without Sarah. 

For two years, he was able to deal with it. Sarah's stories kept him company along with whatever books he could find. Those books became his friends, Sarah's words his blanket of protection. Every blanket wears thin however and eventually, Sarah's words could no longer console him. He transformed into an angry troubled kid, constantly getting into trouble. At one his anger at his sister led him to trash her things. When his angry fit finally ended, Toby found himself holding a peculiar book. 

The book's cover seemed alive, a mass of swirling color and shapes. It whispered to him as his fingers brushed the paper. Soft singing poured down the spine. This book was a relic of the Underground, something left on Earth by ancient Fae as a way to return home. The relic had lain dormant after the last Fae vanished into the Underground until Toby's touch, filled with anger and longing, reactivated it. The burst of magic sent a shockwave deep into the very heart of the Underground. 

Armina frowned when she felt it. Glancing over at her consort, she could see he had felt it as well. "It would seem a human has finally found the relic." Rubrind remarked with a small smirk. "And managed to activate it. " Her frowned deepened at his teasing. This was not a matter to take lightly. A human holding that much power could spell the end of the Underground. 

A snap of Armina's fingers brought a servant running. "Do we know who possesses the relic?" She questioned her voice unusually sharp. Rubrind placed a hand on her shoulder. His attempt to calm her was ineffective. There was simply too much at stake to be calm. The servant shivered under Armina's hard gaze, nervously fixing his clothing before he began. 

"We've traced the relic back to the Goblin Queen's old abode." He took a deep breath, avoiding direct eye contact. "We can't tell exactly who activated the relic but we believe it was Queen Sarah's younger brother Toby." Armina's eyes narrowed. "You believe? In other words, you have no intelligence inside the house itself." The servant swallowed, his entire body quaking. 

Rubrind moved to block the servant from view. When she got angry, the Queen of Beasts was likely to strike out viciously. "Why don't we visit Jareth? Perhaps his wife can shed some light on the situation." As Rubrind watched, the anger slowly drained from Armina. "Yes I will go." She said, standing up. With a snap of her fingers, the Queen was soon standing inside Jareth's bedroom. 

"A knock is usually polite before entering a room." Jareth commented, his mismatched eyes twinkling. Armina smiled slightly, covering her mouth as she did so. Sarah was standing half-dressed by the bed with her mouth hanging open. "My apologies. I had important business that could not wait." Armina said softly. "If you would be so kind as to put clothes on Sarah, I wish to speak to you."

Sarah rushed to the closet and began rummaging through it. "What is so urgent that you had to come into my bedroom mother?" Jareth asked his eyes glued on his wife. Armina's smile vanished at the reminder of her business. She slowly lowered her hand, struggling for words. "Mother?" Jareth shifted his gaze, staring at the Queen of Beasts. 

"The Majestatis Turpis was activated at Sarah's house." Armina murmured. Sarah's lack of reaction drew her attention. It was as if the girl had detached herself from her old home. Jareth, on the other hand, rose from the bed. "How is that possible mother? I thought the only Fae strong enough to reactivate ancient relics was you." Armina looked at her son. 

"It wasn't activated by a Fae Jareth. It was activated by a human. Sarah's brother in fact." Sarah walked over from the wardrobe. A lengthy red robe now covered her, flowing from her shoulders all the way to the floor. "Where would Toby get that kind of power?" She asked earnestly. Armina shrugged, removing her hand from Rubrind's eyes. There was no way to know how the boy had gotten the power. 

"More importantly Sarah, I was wondering how the relic came into your possession. Ancient magic kept it carefully hidden from all who hadn't been to the Underground. It was also kept in a sealed vault as a precaution according to legend. The only logical reason Toby found it in your house was because you put it there." Sarah bit her lip, looking down at the floor. That was all Armina needed. "Did you know what it was when you took it?" Sarah nodded, causing confusion for Armina. Why would she take the relic then?

Jareth wrapped an arm around his wife. "Why would you take it knowing what it was?" Armina asked placing a hand on Sarah's arm. Sarah looked up at Jareth. "I wanted a way back. That was the only one I could find ...but I couldn't get it to work." Armina smiled kindly. Seeing the young couple gaze into each other's eyes kindled fire within her heart. 

"If only you had been the one to activate it." Armina sighed tapping a finger against her chin. "Granting your wish would've been simple. Toby, on the other hand…" Sarah turned toward the queen, confusion written all over her face. Jareth gave her a small squeeze. 

"When a relic is activated, the owner has complete control over it. In order for another to obtain the relic, they must grant one wish of the current owner however they can." Armina nodded turning away to gaze out the window. 

"Unfortunately, Toby's wish will be the same as yours but unlike you, he has no Fae to vouch for him." She glanced over her shoulder. "And no, Jareth cannot vouch for your brother. This means he must go through the trials of the Underground." Hearing her son gasp, Armina turned back to the couple. 

 

"But he will die! No human has ever completed the trials." He protested causing Sarah to clutch him tightly. "He won't do it then! Please! Find another way!" The Goblin Queen protested. Armina shook her head. In this matter, even the queen of the Underground had no say. The boy would face the trials. Looking up at the moon, Armina hoped the boy would be strong enough to pass them.


End file.
